Fathoms Below (Olivia version 2)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some mice from the Rescue Aid Society. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Mice of the Rescue Aid Society: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A young Russian-Jewish boy mouse of 7 years old stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His fur is brown with a peach muzzle and upper face, curvy ears, small black whiskers, pink ear innards, a little reddish-pink nose, a small white bucktooth, and blue eyes. He was dressed in a loose red sweater with long sleeves that tended to drape over his hands and blue pants that touched his feet. Around his waist was a black belt with a gold buckle, there was a yellow bandana tied around his neck, and a white cowboy hat on his head. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Fievel would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A small dragon was also sailing. The dragon has purple scales, a yellow underbelly, horns on his head, wing membranes, head scales, back scales, and tip on his tail, orange wings, white claws, and violet eyes. His name was Spyro the Dragon, Fievel's pet dragon. "Isn't this great?" Fievel asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" "Oh, it's a beauty!" said Spyro. "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Fievel. He turned to his steward, who was a slender Englishman with brown ponytailed hair, wearing ochre clothing. His name is Wiggins, Fievel's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Wiggins said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Fievel wanted to go sailing, Wiggins was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Mario, one of the sailors. "Prince Timothy Q. Mouse must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Fievel tied more ropes. "Prince Timothy Q. Mouse?" repeated a confused Fievel. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a Prince Timothy Q. Mouse. "Why, new ruler of the mer-people and mer-animals, lad. Including the mermice." Luigi, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Fievel bent down to pat Spyro. "Pet me, Fievel!" pleaded the purple dragon, "I need some love!" Wiggins rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-people and mer-animals, especially mermice. "Mermice!" scoffed Wiggins, "Fievel, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Luigi, as he waved at fish at Wiggins, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Luigi let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Wiggins' face before jumping overboard. Mice of the Rescue Aid Society: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. Christopher Storm presents The Little Mouse With the voices of Irene Bedard Corey Burton Jim Cummings Sherman Howard Tom Kenny Misty Lee Katie Lopez Ian McKellen Madeleine McGraw Sarah Natochenney Travis Oates Susan Sarandon John Stocker Fred Tatasciore Near the whales, one mermouse swam in the sunlight. Then four more mermice, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mermice all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by Christopher Storm Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by Christopher Storm Written and Directed by Christopher Storm Inside the castle, the mermice all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs